jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hide the Hideout!
Synopsis The episode starts off when Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are finished building a sandcastle. Jake, starts complimenting everybody on the stuff they put on the sandcastle. Then, Skully comes and tells them that the Jolly Roger is coming. Jake looks through the telescope and and sees the Jolly Roger. Captain Hook then tells Mr. Smee to mark his words. He then says that he that he is certain the Jake and his crew have a hideout on Pirate Island. Hook then says that he needs a hideout. Smee writes it down. Hook says that he will find the hideout and make it his hideout. Smee writes that down and Hook smiles. The Jolly Roger gets closer to Pirate Island. Cubby gets scared and hides behind the sandcastle. Jake tells them that they need to hide their hideout. He asks us, if we will help him hide the hideout, and to look for Gold Doubloons. Everybody starts saying what they have and Izzy explains why they have pixie dust. They run towards a tiki, a tells us to open the hideout door you have to push the tiki's tongue down. The trees move away and the doors open. Jake and his crew run up the stairs and into the hide and sing Jake and the Never land Pirates and Me. They start hiding the hideout. They gather up and jake asks if everything is ship-shape. Izzy and Cubby yell aye-aye. Then they got four gold doubloons. They grab the doubloons and start to check up on Hook. Hook is walking on Pirate Island and knocks down the sandcastle. Smee then walks around the the knocked down sandcastle. They later start looking for the hideout. Hook then starts digging around near the tiki. Hook then starts thinking of possible places. He lies his elbow down on the tiki twice. Jake and his crew are up above in the hideout looking down at Hook and Smee. Hook then tells Smee that they should go to the top of the mountain to get a better look at the island. Izzy says that all the hatch doors are closed and then Skully says uh-oh. Jake then says that they need to distract Hook and Smee so they can close the hatch. Hook and Smee are climbing the hill and Smee legs get tired. Hook tells Smee that they shouldn't rest. Cubby pops out, and later Izzy and Jake pop out. Cubby needs help to get in front of Hook and Smee. Izzy says that they should make monkey sounds to distract Hook and Smee. They make monkey sounds, hook thinks that Smee is screeching, and but Smee says that it is a barrel of monkeys. In the top-right corner you see Cubby climbing up. Cubby appears in the hatch and closes it. They earn two gold doubloons. The top of the hill opens and Cubby gets scared. Jake does monkey sounds at Cubby, and Cubby says that it's time for Hook and Smee to get wet. Cubby take the cannon, and points it at Smee and Hook, water comes out of the cannon and washes Hook and Smee to the ocean. They climb up to a hollow tree and Hook thinks that is where the hideout is. Smee goes to take a look and falls on Hook who falls into the tree and downa a winding slide, onto a barrel and falls off, flying over Bucky and out the waterfall and into the ocean. Smee then throws a life preserver at Hook. Izzy says that Hook didn't even know that he was in the hideout and chuckles. Hook and Smee climb up the side of the hideout and finds a closed hatch door that Izzy is looking through, Jake and the crew are inside the hatch door, and Cubby comes up with an idea. Cubby says that he needs to fly. Izzy thinks of what they can use to make Cubby fly. Izzy says that a pinch of pixie dust can help him fly. Izzy sprinkles it on Cubby, who flys out and starts acting like a fly. That distracts Hook who thinks it is a fly. It worked and helped Jake and his crew hide the hideout. Then they got two doubloons after making Cubby fly to distract Hook. hook is still trying to get away from Cubby. he sees Cubby and gets a fly-swatter hook. he swings his hand around and falls on a board that is attached to a string, and starts zipping away and falls down with the board into the hideout's stairs and start falling down into the ocean, past the hideout down a ramp and out of the hideout and into the ocean...again. Smee thrown a life preserver and drags Hook to shore. Smee tells Hook that they should try another day. hook stands up and disagrees with Smee's idea and sneezes on to shore. Smee says that it looks like Hook got a cold. they go back to the Jolly Roger and Hoo sneezes again. The Jolly Roger sails off. They go to a pile of sand with a shovel sticking out of it, Skully pulls the shovel and the Team treasure chest comes out from the ground. They put all their gold doubloons in. Doubloons Earned Jake and his crew earned 8 gold doubloons. Category:Episodes